Mirrors don't lie
by Dancing on Tiptoes
Summary: Emma meets up with Regina and their relationship takes a step forward. Rated M for pure SWANQUEEN smut ;-)


**MIRRORS DON'T LIE**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan & Regina Mills**

**Rated M**

Emma meets up with Regina and their relationship takes a step forward.

Characters don't belong to me boo woo!

* * *

Emma slowly and quietly sneaked along the dark hallway, walking on her tiptoes trying to not make any noise. She stopped when she reached her destination and took a deep breathe before she slowly opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her

'you took your time.. I was just about to give up on you' a low sultry voice said from across the room

Emma smiled before whispering 'sorry, Mary Margaret just wouldn't go to bed' Emma rolled her eyes then glanced at the bed and moaned taking in the sight before her. Regina was laid on her side, her head propped up on one hand and the other resting on her hip. Emma's eyes drifted down her body taking in flawless olive skin and black lace

'Damn!' Was all Emma could say before she quickly stripped herself of her clothes and moved slowly towards the bed.

Regina sat up on her knees and smirked loving the way the blonde was eye fucking her. The pair had been secretly meeting a few nights a week for the past few months.

They both knew that the tension between them was building up to something, a spark of electricity crackled between them whenever they squared up to each other and argued and they would steal secret glances at each other when the other wasn't watching. Even Ruby mentioned the sexual tension to Emma,

'When are you going to do something about your feelings Emma.. Don't think I don't notice the way you eye fuck the Mayor when she's not looking' Ruby said with a wink

Emma was mortified into silence

'She does the same when you aren't looking. Dragging her eyes up and down your body' Ruby whispered before she skipped away.

Emma couldn't help but shiver and it was Ruby's words that took her to the Mayors office that day a few months ago.

Emma came up with a lame excuse about needing the Sheriff departments budget reassessed. When she saw the mayor's lip turn into a sneer it made her think that Ruby was making shit up but as she looked away from Regina and glanced in the mirror in the Mayors office she watched the Mayors eyes in the reflection slowly rake up and down her body as her tongue slowly ran along her lips. Emma snapped and turned lust plainly evident on her face as she moved forward and cupped Regina's face in her hands and pulled her into a heated kiss. It took a few seconds for Regina's shock to fade before she melted into the kiss and pushed Emma up against the nearest wall.

Emma kneeled on the edge of the bed and leaned forward taking hold of the Brunettes butt cheeks and quickly and roughly pulled them towards her, Regina's legs flew into the air causing her to squeal as she landed on the back. Emma slowly moved her hands from the firm perky butt cheeks and dragged her nails up the back of Regina's thighs causing the brunette to shiver. Placing her hands on Regina's knees Emma forced the mayors legs to spread wide open

'I've been thinking about fucking you all day' Emma breathed out as her eyes travelled up and down the Brunettes firm and flawless body

'Then stop talking and do it' Regina said smirking as she tensed with arousal

Emma lifted one leg and brought it to her lips, keeping her green eyes locked onto dark brown she planted hot wet kisses slowly down the Mayors leg, stopping where her leg met her body,she switched legs kissing a trail up the other to the ankle

'Emma.. Please..' Emma quickly hushed Regina's plea mid sentence as Regina tried to close and rub her thighs together seeking out much needed friction between her legs

Emma was dragging this out. She loved to build the mayor up into a frenzy before she allowed her to cum

'As gorgeous and sexy as you look in this.. It as to go!' Emma said as she tucked her fingers in the side of Regina's black lace panties and roughly yanked them down her legs before discarding them on the floor beside her

Emma leaned forward hoovering over the brunette and raised her thigh positioning it between Regina's legs and rubbed it against the mayors pussy

Regina moaned 'good god!' As her eyes rolled back into her head as the pressure of Emma's knee between her legs sent a delightful shiver down her back and settled in the pit of her stomach, flaring her arousal

Emma lowered her lips to Regina's ear and sucked on her lobe before whispering 'tell me you want me'

Regina swallowed the saliva that had pooled in the back of her throat 'I want you..' Regina then started to grind herself against Emma's knee coating it in moisture '.. I've been wet all day thinking about you'

Emma moaned into her ear before she captured the brunette's lip in a passionate kiss. Emma's tongue ran along Regina's bottom lip before it snaked its way into her mouth, both tongues moved in a dance tasting each other until Emma broke the kiss.

Emma grabbed Regina's wrists and lifted them over her head planting them in place as her lips found that sensitive spot below the mayors ear, sucking the skin between her lips caused Regina's hips to buck against her. Emma slowly started to kiss her way down Regina's body, stopping at her still covered breasts. Emma sucked one lace covered nipple into her mouth before she grabbed the fabric between her teeth and forced it down exposing a hard pebbled nipple which she greedily sucked between her lips, before biting down softly

'Fuck!' Regina moaned as she titled her head back

Emma smiled to herself while trailing hot wet kisses down Regina's stomach before she settled herself between the Mayors legs. Regina lifted her head just in time to watch Emma's tongue drag along her folds, Emma lifted her head looking at Regina as she licked her lips 'You taste fantastic!' Emma almost growled out before she leaned down again and circled her tongue around Regina's entrance before she plunged the muscle deep within her causing Regina's back to lift off the bed and a moan to escape her lips.

Regina bit down on her bottom lip as that familiar pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach. Emma replaced her tongue in Regina's pussy with two fingers as she buried then knuckle deep inside her before twisting her fingers upwards finding that sweet spot inside the Mayor stroking it repeatedly before she flicked her tongue quickly over her little bundle of nerves

'Holy shit Emma!.. I'm so close already!' Regina whimpered out before she started to roll her hips matching the rhythm of Emma's gifted fingers. Emma lifted her free hand and twitched a nipple between two fingers before she sucked Regina's clit while her fingers moved quicker inside her. The combination of pleasure set Regina's body on fire as her orgasm hit her full force. Emma's name became a mantra as she came down from her high

Emma stilled her fingers and slowly removed them as Regina's body turned to jelly. Regina watched through hooded eyes as Emma brought her wet fingers to her mouth and sucked her juices off causing her to moan.

'Get up her Swan and sit on my face' Regina ordered with a low sultry tone that caused Emma to shiver delightfully

'Yes ma'am!' Emma said smirking while she positioned herself over the Brunettes head. Regina looked up meeting Emma's glistening sex. Regina licked her lips before she lifted her head and licked slowly up and down Emma's pussy

Emma's body buckled as she bit her bottom lip and grabbed the headboard in front of her and held on as Regina's tongue sent wave after wave of deliciousness through her body.

Regina placed her hands on Emma's hips and roughly pulled the blondes body down as her tongue entered her pussy. Emma's body thrashed above her as she cursed 'holy shit!' She moaned as Regina fucked her with her experienced tongue

'Regina.. Oh so close!' She whispered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head while Regina continued to tongue fuck her, she placed two fingers over her clit and gently rubbed it in circles which caused Emma to come undone, as she orgasmed her juices flooded Regina's mouth which she greedily drank until Emma's body sagged tiredly over her. Regina removed her tongue and Emma moved laying next to her still catching her breath.

'I'll just wait until my body doesn't feel like jelly then I'll go' Emma said tiredly

Regina turned her head looking over at Emma who's eyes were closed. Regina nibbled her bottom lip nervously and took a deep breath

'You could always stay here' Regina stated

Emma's eyes quickly opened as she turned studying Regina's face 'really?'

Regina smiled 'Henry is at a sleep over' she said shrugging

'Oh? Then why did you ask me to be quiet when I came?' Emma asked confused

'I wanted you to think he was here so I had an excuse to get rid of you' Regina replied

Emma's eyes widened and she tried to hide her hurt

'But I don't want you to go' Regina added while nervously swallowing

'OK I'll stay but only if you make me pancakes in the morning' Emma said joking

Regina chuckled 'you have yourself a deal Miss Swan'

'Great.. Now stop talking Madame Mayor and kiss me good night' Emma ordered

Regina smirked as she pulled the blonde into her arms and kissed her forehead before they both feel into a deep sleep wrapped up in each others arms and both wearing matching smiles.

* * *

**a little one shot I wrote while waiting for inspiration on my multi chapter story. Please review and let me know what you think :-) xx**


End file.
